moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of Saint Uther
The Order of Saint Uther is an organization of stalwart paladins and clerics, dedicated to upholding the honour, codes, and principles of the original Order of the Silver Hand as set down by the first paladin, Uther the Lightbringer. Co-lead by veteran paladins, Sir Ivay Osrana and Sir Alphonsus Dawnhelm. "In the end, there stood but one Knight, towering above the corruption and pride of a world he'd sworn to defend. He saw no evil, only obstacles. His heart knew no fear, only righteousness. His hands did not destroy, they built the very institutions of all that is just and Holy. He was the living embodiment of the three virtues, of the true glory that one is to have in exchange for a life of self sacrifice. He was a Knight of the Silver Hand... And the Light followed with him" '' 'Mission Statement' *To uphold the Code of the original Order of the Silver Hand as established by Alonsus Faol, and Uther the Lightbringer. *To walk in the grace of the Holy Light and spread its wisdom throughout Alliance lands. *To vanquish evil wherever it may be found, and protect the faithful citizens of the Grand Alliance. *To provide aspirants with the education, physical, and spiritual training necessary to make them worthy of the honor of being anointed paladin defenders of the Grand Alliance. 'Brief History' Founded on May 5th 624 K.C. by Master Paladin, Sir Ivay Osrana, the Order is still in it's infancy, though not without strong support from other veteran Knights of the Silver Hand. The Order adheres strictly to the ideals and practices of the original Order of the Silver Hand and will not suffer corruption within its ranks. 'Exposition' The day may yet come in which the Order of the Silver Hand is restored to its former honour and glory. Longing are we, its scattered Knights for said day--prosperous and heartening it will be. For a wise Knight once said to thee, ''"Fleeting are our lives, eternal are our bonds. Insignificant is the life of man, though valorous is the life of a Paladin. Unworthy are we of the Light's blessings, yet bestowed upon us they are. Through just and true practice we are united, we are the winds against them, we are the Knights of the Silver Hand." '' Without the aforementioned bond, we are but a shade of our former selves. With so many Paladins in the Eastern Kingdoms conducting themselves shamefully, we are anything but valorous. With improper instruction and further, discarding of the old order’s ideals, we are even more so unworthy. Without the just and true practice of the Paladins once united under the Silver Hand, we are frail, weak, and broken. Yet in the darkest hour, hope is found of unlikely origins. There are those who have offered their lives for the continued survival of the Silver Hand--for it's legacy, for it's true beliefs and for its ideals. These brave men and women have begun to seek out one another in the interest of restoring honour and integrity to the Order of the Silver Hand, true to the vision of Alonsus Faol and Uther the Lightbringer. The Order of Saint Uther is thus born, and from within it come shepherds to bring back into the Light’s Grace, those who have lost faith--to do what the abundant imitations cannot. By the Light's grace and under the legacy of Saint Uther, May it be so. 'Support' In addition to the support of many veteran Knights of the Silver Hand, the Exemplar of Stromgarde's Order of the Crimson Fist, Melysa Marwyn committed herself to supporting the growth of this new order. To facilitate such grown and establish a strict standard of conduct for future generations of paladins, Melysa has elected to merge the Order of the Crimson Fist with the Order of Saint Uther. In addition to the merger of these two orders, Melysa worked toward establishing a new paladin council, known as the Council of Saint Uther. 'Subsections' In its mission to establish itself as ''the standard for Knights of the Silver Hand, the Order of Saint Uther has established the following branches: 'Stormwind' Led by Ivay Osrana, the main, Stormwind branch is the first and largest section of the Order of Saint Uther. It is based from the Cathedral of Light, built by Alonsus Faol. 'Lordaeron' The Lordaeron branch of the Order, based in Tyr's Hand is also overseen by Sir Ivay. 'Code of the Order of Saint Uther' The code of the Order of Saint Uther was penned by Melysa Marwyn and is based on the code of the original Order of the Silver Hand, the universal code of chivalry, two decades of personal experience as a Knight of the Silver Hand, and various librams in the Lady Paladin's collection. While it is a work in progress, the code is designed to set a strict standard of behavior for paladins and aspiring paladins of the Order. Courtesy - A knight of the order carries him or herself proudly, maintains self control, and accepts ill-mannered behavior with grace. - A Knight of the order considers the feelings of others and takes care not to offend them. - A Knight of the order demonstrates proper manners and keeps him or herself immaculately groomed--bathing regularly and wearing clean clothes when not in battle. - A Knight of the order speaks tactfully and kindly, refraining from emotional outbursts, excessive eating and drinking, foul language, and other such acts. Virtue - A Knight of the order strives at all times to exemplify the virtues of the Holy Light--respect, tenacity and compassion. - A Knight of the order strives at all times to spread the Light's wisdom throughout Alliance lands. - A Knight of the order refrains from unnecessary violence, sexual misconduct and lewd behavior. Honesty - A knight of the order always speaks the truth as they know it, even if it may lead to their death. (They may decline or withhold information, but will never intentionally mislead anyone, even an enemy.) - A Knight of the order does not make promises lightly, but once their word of honor has been given, it is kept. - As a marriage vow is a promise, a Knight of the order cannot consider divorce. (The only exception to this is if a spouse commits an evil deed, abandonment, etc. If this is the case, the Knight may consider dissolving the marriage.) Honour - A Knight of the order conducts him or herself with honour and integrity in all matters, regardless of circumstances. - A Knight of the order shows mercy to the repentant, and refuses to inflict undue suffering, even on the most vile evildoer. They face their foes with courage and honor, never turning their back on an enemy or attacking a foe whose back is turned. - A Knight of the order must give reprieve to a fallen foe. To slay an enemy who is unable to defend himself is dishonorable. - A Knight of the order defends the weak, vanquishes evil wherever it may be found and obeys all just orders from their superiors without hesitation or question. - A Knight of the order shall not, in any manner, bring shame upon themselves, their Kingdom or the order of the Silver Hand. 'The Knightly Ascention' The Order of Saint Uther provides proper training for those aspiring to the Holy honor of paladinhood, ensuring the following: - That its paladins are trained and squired in accordance with the mission statement of the Order. - That its paladins are wholly orthodox and knowledgeable believers of the teachings of the Holy Light. - That its paladins are virtuous (The order will not suffer fallen, corrupt, or otherwise gravely sullied paladins to remain within its ranks.) - That its paladins are loyal to the Light, the Order of the Silver Hand, and the Grand Alliance, being not neutral in any regard. - And that its paladins are duly consecrated and anointed in the same manner as the Original Order of the Silver Hand. 'The Paladin's Oath' - To uphold the honour and Codes of the Order of the Silver Hand; - To walk in the Light's grace and spread its wisdom to our fellow man; - To vanquish evil wherever it may be found, and protect the weak and innocent with our very lives. Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Organizations Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Order of Saint Uther Category:Disbanded Alliance Guilds Category:Disbanded Organizations Category:Orders of Knighthood